Memories In The Making
by debbiexmx
Summary: Jack awakens after 3 months in a coma but with no recollection of his time on Titanic. Will he ever get his memory back? and what will happen when Rose finds out he's still alive and how difficult will she find it if he can't remember her?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The world seemed to be spinning. Faster and faster and yet he could do nothing to stop it. He could hear voices around him, mumbled noises that made no sense. Different languages, shouting, screaming and crying seemed never ending. But yet he couldn't open his eyes. Nothing could drag him out of this abyss that he felt he was falling into. Everything was dark and eventually the noises started to drift away. He felt so far away from everything, so detached until finally everything went quiet.

That was three months ago. It was now almost the end of July 1912 and Jack Dawson had lapsed into a coma just hours after he was dragged from the icy waters of the North Atlantic. So far he had defied doctor's beliefs that he could even survive after spending so long in the freezing water but somehow he was still alive. Clinging to life but alive nonetheless. Now lying in a hospital bed in the heart of New York, his doctor was at his bedside as he had begun to show signs that he was ready to wake up. A young nurse who had been looking after him had summoned the doctor just moments before as she had spotted movement from behind the young man's eyelids. It was faint, but it was definitely there. They spent the next few hours watching over him until he finally opened his eyes. His nurse was taken aback as she finally caught sight of the baby blues which had been hidden up until now. They darted around the room, clearly trying to take in everything around him. She watched him intently, staring into those blue orbs which were almost the colour of the very ocean which almost claimed his life.

"Son?" The doctor finally spoke, breaking him from his concentration. He turned his head slightly on the pillow until his eyes met with the doctors. "Do you know where you are?"

Jack shook his head slowly. He had no idea where he was. No idea how he had got there. No idea what town he was in, never mind the country.

"Do you know your name?" the doctor was hopeful he would know this. As he had been pulled from the water, he had no documents on him and the hospital had no way of identifying him. No one had been looking for him but judging by the clothes he had been wearing, the doctor wasn't overly surprised. It was quite possible that no one was even aware he was on the ship and if he had known anyone on board, it was likely that they hadn't survived. Judging by the stories the doctor had read in the paper, he knew that there was a high number of deaths in the steerage section of the ship.

Jack tried to speak but the dryness in his throat and over his tongue prevented him from doing so. Realising this, the nurse grabbed a small cup and filled it with water. She took it over to him and held it to his lips as he slowly took a drink from it. After clearing his throat again, he attempted to speak once more.

"Jack." He murmured. "Jack Dawson."

"Do you know how you got here?" The doctor motioned for the nurse to leave them as he sat down in the chair at the side of Jack's bed. Jack shook his head again. "What's the last thing you remember Jack?"

Jack closed his eyes and desperately tried to think back. What was the last thing he remembered? Losing his family when he was 15? Travelling to Europe? Meeting Fabrizio? Yes, that was it. The last thing he remembered. He opened his eyes again and stared at the doctor. "I met my friend Fabrizio. I was in Rome. We were planning on heading to England." Jack explained as much as he could but he knew it was unlikely he was in either England or Italy given the American doctor sat before him. "Where is Fabrizio? Is he here?" Jack suddenly asked.

The doctor shook his head. "No Jack. I don't know where your friend is. Do you remember coming back to America?"

"I'm in America?" Jack felt so confused. The last thing he remembered was making plans with Fabrizio. They had said goodbye to his family in Milan and made their way to Rome. Once they had got there, they were planning on heading to Paris before finally going to England.

"Yes. You're in New York."

"How did I get here?" Jack asked.

The doctor suddenly stood up and lifted a newspaper which was sitting on a table at the other side of the room. It was printed the day after Titanic sank and the doctor had kept it to show any of the patients he was treating who wanted to read about it. It looked as though the doctors fear for Jack was right. He knew the risks that Jack could face once he woke up from his coma and short term memory loss was one of them. Jack had been able to tell him about his plans and life from several months ago but given the look on his face when he handed him the newspaper, it was clear that Jack couldn't remember anything about the disaster.

"That's awful." Jack finally said after reading the front page. "But what does this have to do with me?"

The doctor raised his eyebrows and sat back down beside Jack. "Son, you were on that ship."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Jack stared at him for what seemed like an eternity before he finally spoke again.

"What?" he gasped. "What are you talking about? There's no way in hell I could have been on that ship. I couldn't afford to even ride in the engine room of a ship, let alone actually have a cabin on it."

"Look Jack, I don't know how you got onboard but you were pulled from the Atlantic. Now I'm guessing you weren't out there for a swim so the only other logical explanation is that you were on the Titanic."

The doctor sat with Jack as much as possible over the next few days explaining as much as he knew about what had happened to him and what he believed was wrong with him.

As he took in more and more of what the doctor was telling him, Jack lifted his hands from his side and ran them through his hair which was now a lot longer than he would normally allow it to grow. He gripped onto his hair tightly until his knuckles started to turn white and the doctor had to try and pry them away. He couldn't get his head around this. What was he doing on that ship? How did he get on it? Where was Fabrizio?

"Jack, is it likely your friend would have been with you?" the doctor asked.

Jack nodded. "I doubt we would have split up before we got to England. He must have been on that ship with me."

The doctor bit his lip. "Jack, I can try and find out if he survived but I think in all honesty, you need to prepare yourself for the worst. I'd have thought if he was still alive, he'd have been here. I can check the records though for you. What's his full name?"

"Fabrizio DeRossi." Jack told him. He knew it was a long shot but he had to know what had become of his friend. The doctor nodded and left Jack alone to try to come to terms with everything. He had told him that he had a form of amnesia which affected his short term memory. All his memories from his childhood right up until a month ago were still intact but the more recent events of his life were gone. He couldn't remember anything. Trying to force everything from his mind for a while, Jack rolled onto his side and willed himself to fall asleep.

...

A few blocks away from the hospital, a new and aspiring actress and dancer was getting ready for yet another show. She sat at her little dressing table and stared into the large mirror in front of her. Looking into her sunken eyes and studying her pale skin, she was a shadow of her former self. Only a few months ago, she had lost everything. Her family, her possessions and the love of her life. But all she cared about losing was Jack. As soon as she had got to New York, she had studied all the survivors and victims' list, desperate to see his name. Even if it was the latter, she would rather have the closure of knowing what had happened to him but even now, three months later, she was no further forward.

"Rose!" a voice called from the other side of the door. "You're on in ten minutes."

Rose touched up her make up and tried to bring some life to her face, but it was no use. She still wasn't used to all this being plastered onto her fragile skin but her boss insisted on it. _The men come to look at the pretty ladies_ he would tell her. Rose knew she was lucky to have found work so soon after she got to New York and although she had been put up in a hostel for survivors for a few weeks, she had to eventually move on. Once she had found work, Rose had found a small boarding house where she was now renting a room. It was in the rougher parts of New York but that was fine for Rose. She knew that if she stayed there, there was less chance of Cal or her mother ever finding her. As she sat staring into the mirror, she remembered her words to Jack the morning after they first met.

"_I should be a dancer, like Isadora Duncan. A wild pagan spirit. Or a moving picture actress..."_

What would Jack think of her now? Made up like a clown with all this make up. Dancing, barely dressed, in a seedy club for a bunch of older men who drank too much and thought it acceptable to touch her and grab at her even though she didn't want it. It wasn't a brothel but as far as Rose was concerned, it was only one step away. She felt like she had sold her soul the second she accepted the job but she knew she didn't have much choice.

"Rose! Come on, time to go." The voice from behind the door yelled again.

Rose sighed and stood from her chair, grabbing the silk kimono which was hanging on a hook on the wall and wrapped it around her as she opened the door. She was greeted by a small blonde girl who was about her age. Her name was Emily and Rose had met her before she started working in the club. Emily had introduced her to the boss of the club, Mr Costello and he had quickly offered her a job. With her natural beauty and stunning red hair, Mr Costello knew she would be a hit with the regulars. Rose quickly walked down the dark corridor towards the stage. She glanced out from behind the curtain and seen that the club was quickly filling up. A cloud of smoke was forming above the heads of the clubs patrons although Rose wasn't sure she had ever seen it completely disappear. Rose quickly got in her position, a provocative stance against the piano next to Emily and took a deep breath as the music began and the curtain began to rise to a wave of applause from the crowd.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Several days later, Rose wandered the short distance back to the boarding house she had been living at. The air was still warm and the sky was incredibly clear. She stopped for a second outside the local hospital and took a seat on one of the benches. Staring up at the blackness above her, she was quickly transported back to that cold April night. The sky was just like this. Black, clear and full of beautiful stars which lit up the blank canvas. She shuddered as the memory ripped through her and pulled her coat closely to her body. Rose took one final look at the night sky before standing up and walking along the street. She glanced over at the hospital and she could just make out the figure of a man smoking near the entrance. Rose quickly dropped her eyes back to the road in front of her and continued walking until she finally reached her front door.

...

Jack watched as the young woman made her way across the path in front of him, pausing to sit down for a while before finally continuing her journey. She had briefly looked up at him but Jack could only make out the colour of her hair. It was a brilliant shade of red which shone brightly under the moonlight. He watched her intently as she rushed down the street before finally disappearing out of sight. Taking the last drag of his cigarette, Jack flicked it onto the ground before making his way back inside. He had finally persuaded the doctors to allow him some time outside to get some fresh air, more so because being cooped up in his hospital room with so many others was driving him crazy. Once he regained his strength and mastered the ability to walk again, Jack had been allowed out a few times a day to smoke. Although the doctor had told him he could smoke in the hospital, Jack was insistent that he needed some time outside.

"Jack? Are you ready to come back in now?" Elizabeth, the young nurse who had been looking after Jack since he had been admitted appeared at the door.

"Yeah, I am Lizzie." Jack smiled. He had taken a real shine to Elizabeth. She had really looked after him since he had woken up and he couldn't deny that she was attractive. She was roughly his age and Jack often found himself wondering if she was involved with anyone.

"So, I was talking to your doctor earlier and he seems to think you'll be discharged soon." Lizzie smiled.

"Yeah he was saying. As much as i'm glad to be getting out of here, there are some things i'm sure i'll miss, like the excellent care from the nurses." Jack smiled and winked at her.

"Oh Jack, you charmer. I think that medication you've been on has messed with your head." Lizzie laughed as she helped Jack back into bed. "Can I get you anything?"

"No, i'm fine just now Lizzie." Jack smiled.

"Ok then. Get some sleep. The doctor will come and see you in the morning and let you know when you'll be getting out of here. My shift has finished now so i'll see you in the morning." She waved as she walked out of the ward, leaving Jack behind in the lightly lit room.

...

Over the next few days, Jack' strength grew and grew and he was eventually discharged from hospital. Although he was glad to finally be getting out of there, it suddenly dawned on him that he had no where to go. He had nothing to his name apart from the clothes he had been brought in with but even those were ruined. Jack sat on the edge of his head and put his head in his hands. What was he supposed to do? Where was he meant to go?

"Jack? Are you ready to go?" Lizzie popped her head round the door, her usual smile plastered on her face until she saw the distress in Jack's eyes. "Whats wrong?"

"Nothing Lizzie." Jack thought against telling her. He didn't want to burden her with his problems.

"Come on Jack, please be honest with me. I thought we'd become friends." She smiled.

A small smile crept onto Jack's face. It was true. Over the last couple of weeks, Lizzie had become Jack's only friend. "I just don't know where i'm going or what i'm doing. I can't remember why I was coming here. I have nothing to my name. I don't even have any clothes to wear."

"I figured as much." Lizzie smiled. "Me and a few of the doctors decided that we would chip in to help you out. It's not much, but we thought it would do for now."

Jack stared in disbelief as Lizzie handed him a large package. He slowly opened it up and stared in amazement as he lifted out a couple of pairs of trousers and some shirts along with some other pieces to keep him going. "Lizzie this is...this is..." Jack could hardly speak, he was completely taken aback by their generosity.

"That isn't all. I went in to see a woman who owns a boarding house down the street and told her what happened to you, I hope you don't mind but she's willing to take you in for free for one month until you get yourself on your feet."

Jack jumped up from the bed and scooped Lizzie up in his arms. "That is unbelievable. Thank you so much. No one has ever done anything like that for me."

She laughed as she gripped onto his shoulders as he spun her around. "It's no problem Jack. We wanted to help. We knew you'd have difficulties at first. I was just wary that you'd think we were meddling."

Jack finally put her down and smiled. "Not at all. I'm so grateful for everything you've done. You and the doctors."

"Well you better get dressed. The doctors given me the afternoon off so I can show you where this place is." Lizzie smiled disappearing back out of the ward.

Jack stood for a few more moments, trying to let everything sink in before finally pulling the clothes on that Lizzie had given him. After he was dressed, he said his goodbyes to the patients who he had shared a room with and then made his way to the nurses station to find Lizzie. After finding her, he said his thanks to the doctors who had also assisted with buying him clothes and finding him accommodation before he and Lizzie made their way out of the hospital. As soon as they stepped outside, Jack was taken aback by the number of reporters who had gathered wanting to see the miracle Titanic survivor.

"Tell us how you survived!"

"How do you feel? Will you sell your story?"

Lizzie grabbed onto Jacks arm and pulled him through the crowd. She had asked the owner of the boarding house to keep quiet about Jack and why he was staying there but clearly she hadn't.

"At least tell us your name!" One reporter yelled.

Jack stared at him, truly amazed at why these people would want to speak to him. But then of course, he remembered everything that Lizzie and the doctors had told him about the Titanic and how he had survived. And although he couldn't yet remember anything about it, he understood why people would be amazed by it all. The doctor had told him that he was hopeful he would start to remember some of what had happened.

"Please tell us your name!" They shouted at him.

"My name? Jack." He smiled at them, before Lizzie dragged him from the crowd.

"I can't believe them." Lizzie complained. "You'll be splashed all over the papers tomorrow."

"Don't worry about it Lizzie." Jack laughed. "They might be able to tell me more than I know."

After a few minutes, they arrived at the boarding house. It was starting to get dark and the streets were getting busy. Jack opened the door for Lizzie and walked in behind her. They were greeted by a large woman who was standing at the desk writing in a book.

"Hello again Miss Jenson." The woman said.

"Good evening Mrs Baxter." Lizzie smiled. "This is Mr Dawson."

The woman shook Jack's hand. "Hello Mr Dawson. I've heard a lot about you. Don't you worry about a thing. We'll look after you fine here. We serve breakfast around 7. Its not much but its something at least and we try to out on some dinner each night as well."

"Thats wonderful Mrs Baxter. Thank you so..." Before Jack finished, he was distracted by the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs behind him and Mrs Baxter suddenly diverting her eyes to the figure.

"Rosie dear!" She yelled after the woman. "You're behind on the rent. I want it here tomorrow."

The woman briefly turned and waved at them. "First thing, I promise!" She shouted before disappearing out the door.

Jack watched after her, completely mesmerised by the crimson flash of hair he could see under the hood of her overcoat. It was the same woman he had seen before when he had been standing outside the hospital.

"That girl!" Mrs Baxter complained. "In fact, her names Dawson as well. You're not related by any chance are you?"

"No I wouldn't have thought so. I don't have any family here." Jack explained.

"Good for you then. She's not very reliable that girl. Works all hours of the night. Working in some seedy club a few blocks over. Its a shame for her though. Shes a nice girl, too good for a place like that." Mrs Baxter rummaged around in the drawer for the key to Jacks room before handing it to him. "Anyway, this is your key. your in room 6 just at the top of the second set of stairs. Anything you need, just let me know."

"Thanks again Mrs Baxter. If I can do anything around here to earn my keep, just let me know. I'm good with my hands. Can mend things and the like." Jack offered.

"Well i'll keep that in mind Mr Dawson." She smiled.

"Please, call me Jack." He offered, taking the key before making his way to the staircase. "Goodnight then."

"Goodnight Jack." She said before disappearing through to another room.

"Right, well thats you sorted then Jack." Lizzie smiled. "If you want, I can come see you in a few days. See how your doing."

"That would be great. Thanks again for everything Lizzie." Jack smiled, holding out his hand to her. She took it and shook it gently before she disappeared out the door and walked off into the night.

Jack made his way up to his room and opened the door. The room was dingy and dark but quite warm from the heat that would have been coming up from the kitchen downstairs. It was basic with a single bed and a nightstand which had a bowl and jug sitting on it for bathing. Jack put the package from the hospital on the end of the bed and lay down on it, kicking off his new shoes. He lay for a moment trying to remember anything from the last few weeks. He lifted the paper that the doctor had given him from the day after the sinking and studied the pictures before reading the article for what seemed like the ten thousandth time. He couldn't believe he had survived anything so dreadful. How could he had survived when so many people didn't? He had survived against the odds. Hs mind suddenly wandered off to the young red headed woman. Although he had no recollection of her, something about that red hair seemed incredibly familiar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next day, Jack awoke well after midday. He hadn't had such a good sleep in months and he put that down to sleeping in a decent bed. He stretched his arms up in the air and let out a loud yawn. He glanced up at the clock on the wall and sighed as he realised he would have missed any chance of getting something to eat. He knew though that he would need to do something for money so he got up and got washed and dressed before making his way downstairs. As he reached the reception area, he noticed a paper lying on the table. Picking it up, he glanced over it before opening it and reading over the first few pages until a headline caught his eye.

"Miracle Titanic Survivor Finally Leaves Hospital."

Jack smirked as he read over the story.

"_The survivor known only as Jack left hospital last night. It is unclear at this point why he was on the ship or where he was headed."_

Jack placed the paper down on the table and wandered out into the fresh air. The streets were busy with people and the noise was so loud, Jack wasn't sure how he hadn't been woken up by it. He made his way along a few of the streets, stopping into local businesses to see if there was anything he could do for work but he always seemed to get the same response. Jack was about to give up when he came across a rough looking bar which almost seemed abandoned if it hadn't been for the noise of glass breaking inside. Jack took a deep breath and slowly opened the door. He waited for a few moments until his eyes finally adjusted and he could see in the dimly lit room. There was a long bar at one side of the room which had several men propped up against it. Some of them were still drinking beer from tall glasses whilst others were passed out drunk. Jack could see a stage further away which housed a large piano and had a tattered red curtain above it.

"You lost son?" a voice suddenly came from behind him.

Jack spun round and came face to face with a large burly man who was easily double the size of him. He had on an old black faded suit which was moth eaten and an old shirt which Jack was sure used to be white at some point. The collar was held together with a black tie which was knotted loosely. He had thick shaggy black hair and a beard which needed some grooming and the overall smell from him was sickening.

"Actually..." Jack cleared his throat and tried to act as though he wasn't intimidated by this man. "I'm looking for a job as a matter of fact."

"Is that right?" the man took a step towards Jack and looked him over as though he was sounding him out. "A job doing what?"

"Anything really. I'm good with my hands and quick on my feet." Jack explained.

The man bit his lip whilst taking another step towards him. "Hey Johnny!" he suddenly shouted, startling Jack.

"What?" the voice of another man came from the other side of the bar.

"You needing any new folks?" He asked.

Suddenly another man appeared next to Jack. He was much smaller than the first bit still equally as daunting.

"Well after I had to fire Peter last week for getting a bit too close to the girls, I could do with another to mind the door." Johnny explained. "Why? You got someone in mind?"

The first man nodded towards Jack who by now felt increasingly small.

"What? This guy? Bit feeble looking ain't he?" Johnny laughed.

Jack felt anger boil up inside him. He knew he'd be smaller than the others but he was capable of looking after himself and others if he needed to. "Look sir." He finally said, catching them off guard. "Just give me a chance, trial run if you like. I'll be just as good as the rest of them."

"Feisty one ain't he? Up to you Costello." Johnny said, turning away and heading back to the bar.

"Alright. What's your name?" The man asked.

"Jack Dawson."

"Dawson you say? Popular name that is around here. Start tonight. You work the door. Keep an eye on the folks coming in. I'll have no funny business in my club. When we get busy, the folks that seem too drunk, get 'em out. Their just taking up space if they're not drinking. You keep away from the girls. They're there for the crowd, not for a young lad like yourself. Break my rules, you're out. Got it?" Costello explained fiercely.

"Got it Sir." Jack agreed.

"Good. Be here for 7." And with that, Costello disappeared down towards the stage. Jack smiled to himself before walking back out into the sunlight. He looked back at the run down building and despite the fact that he wished he could work somewhere better, he knew it was better than nothing.

...

Rose yawned as she finally woke up. The sun streamed through her room before landing on her porcelain face. She rubbed her eyes before finally sitting up. Rose remembered Mrs Baxter's warning the previous night before she had gone to work and she knew that she had to go down and pay her weeks rent. Luckily she had managed to persuade Mr Costello to give her her wages early so she quickly got washed and dressed and went downstairs. She got to reception and shouted through to the back room until Mrs Baxter finally appeared.

"Ah Rosie, nice to see you. Here with the rent I presume?" She asked.

Rose nodded and handed her the money she had got the night before. "That should cover this week and last."

"Very well. Thank you dear." Mrs Baxter smiled and took the money through to the back, closing the door.

Rose was about to head back upstairs when the newspaper discarded on the table caught her eye. The word Titanic popped out from the page and Rose shook her head. She thought they had finally stopped talking about it all. Just when she thought she was free of it and could move on, something else appeared which brought it all screaming back. She picked up the paper and started to read the story about another survivor who had finally woken up from a three month coma.

"_...known only as Jack..."_

Rose dropped the paper back onto the table and took a step back until her back was pressed up against the wall, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "No, it couldn't be..." she whispered, gripping onto her chest as though trying to grasp her heart. "It couldn't possibly be."

**A/N - I keep forgetting to write an authors note! Thanks to those who have already reviewed. Ive been off work a few days and was a little bored so decided to start another story. Hope your enjoying it so far. Please continue to read and review! Thank you! :-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

That night, Jack made his way back to the bar to start his first shift at work. He knew he was quite early but he was determined not to let Mr Costello down by being late on his first day.

"Mr Costello?" He called as he opened the front door.

"Down here Dawson." A voice came from the darkness next to the stage.

He was crawling around at the side of the stage trying to reach for something underneath where a trap door was.

"Can I help you with something?" Jack offered.

"Yeah actually. You're a bit smaller than me. There's a box down there that I need. Jump down there and get it for me." Costello ordered.

Jack pulled off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves before climbing down into the dingy basement. He wandered about before he noticed the box that Costello was talking about. Jack rushed over and lifted it up before making his way back to the hole he had climbed through. He reached up and handed the box up to Costello before he climbed back out and wiped the dust off his trousers.

"Right Dawson. We'll be opening in 20minutes. Come and get a drink first, calm your nerves." Costello winked at him, patting him on the back.

Jack laughed as he followed him across to the bar and sat down on a bar stool. Costello walked behind the bar and poured a brandy into a glass before handing it to Jack.

"So what kind of bar is this?" Jack asked, necking his drink.

Costello turned to look at him. "We serve alcohol. The girls dance. A couple of them sing. What kind of bar do you think it is?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. I just wasn't sure. When you said earlier that the girl were here for the crowd, I figured it was a bit more than that." Jack held his hands up.

"Look what the girls do with the patrons is up to them. If it makes them spend more money then I don't care. But as far as you and the rest of them are concerned, none of you are to go near the girls, you hear me?" Costello warned.

Jack nodded his head. He wasn't particularly interested in getting together with any of the girls anyway. It hadn't been that long since he had been pulled from the ocean and he was still dealing with that, constantly trying to remember anything from the voyage. Plus he was due to see Elizabeth in a few days and he was keen to see how things would go between them.

"Right, finish that up." Costello's booming voice broke into Jack's thoughts. "We're about to open and you need to get up to the door."

Jack nodded and threw the rest of his drink down his throat and made his way up to the door. He sat down on the stool at the entrance and waited for the door to start opening. His attention was suddenly diverted by the sound of another door opening. Jack turned his head as the sunlight streamed into the dark and dingy bar and laughter broke the silence that surrounded him. He watched as several young women entered the bar, wrapped up in cloaks but Jack could tell they were no older than 20. They all wandered down to the door next to the stage and Jack watched them intently as they disappeared from sight. His eyes were drawn to a solitary figure straggling behind them and he watched her follow them slowly through to the back.

Jack sat over the next hour watching the men come in after a long day working. They propped up the bar and filled all the empty tables, seemingly eagerly awaiting the arrival of the young women to the stage. Eventually the sound of the piano chimed in the distance and the men cheered in appreciation. Jack smirked to himself as the bar got louder and louder as the piano played. The curtain finally raised and Jack looked back to the stage as several of the girls appeared, scantily clad in tatty, cheap under garments, dancing to the sound of the piano being played.

After a seemingly quiet evening, Jack was called down to the bar to help break up a fight that had started between two older men, apparently from what Jack had heard, over a woman they had both been pursuing . Jack grabbed one of them and hauled him towards the door, throwing him out into the street with Peter, one of the other doormen taking care of the other guy.

"Thanks Jack." Peter said as they made their way back inside. "Come and get a drink."

"I should maybe stay by the door." Jack said, unsure of what protocol was.

"Not at all. Reward for doing your job." Peter laughed, handing Jack a glass.

Jack smiled and took the glass, slowly taking a drink. He and Peter were talking briefly when suddenly there was an eeriness in the air. Jack turned around to look over the large hall in front of them.

"What the..." He looked at Peter, confused.

"Rose is about to come on." He explained briefly.

"Rose?" Jack questioned.

Peter nodded his head. "They love Rose. Voice of an angel with a body to boot. I'll tell you, if Costello didn't have that stupid rule about not going near the girls, i'd..."

"You'd what?" Costello's voice boomed from behind Peter, causing him to jump. "Cos I know it wouldn't be that you'd break my rule now would it?"

Peter shook his head quickly.

"Good. Now get back to work!" he yelled, causing a few of the men in front of them to turn around. Peter jumped up from his chair and rushed back to his post next to one of the doors. Jack quickly stood up and went to walk past Costello but he was grabbed firmly by the shoulder.

"Jack?"

"Yes Sir?" Jack said, looking him straight in the eye.

"I saw you deal with that fight. Finish your drink. Keep up the good work." He said without a smile as he walked away. Jack sat back down and smiled into his glass as he took another drink. He stared into the glass as he heard the piano start to play again behind him. Just as he finished his last mouthful, he heard the soft, sweet voice play out from the stage. Jack willed himself to turn around but something in the voice kept him frozen to his chair and prevented him from moving. The song she was singing was haunting him, toying with him but yet he couldn't make himself move.

"_Come Josephine in my flying machine, going up she goes, up she goes."_

Jack remembered singing the song with Fabrizio when they were drunk one night in Rome. They had been staggering around the small streets with a bottle of wine in their hands after a long night in a local pub and were both suitably plastered. Jack laughed at the memory although he sighed as he remembered his fallen friend. As the song came to an end, Jack finally managed to make himself turn around in his stool and he caught a glimpse of the young red head rush from the stage. Despite barely seeing her face, Jack recognised her as the girl from his hostel who had been late with the rent. Jack tried to remember what Mrs Baxter had told him about her. Rose was her name. Rose Dawson. Despite having the same name, Jack didn't find it that odd. Dawson was a fairly common surname. Jack shrugged to himself before getting up from his stool and making his way back to his post at the main entrance to see out the rest of his shift.

...

"Good work tonight Dawson." Costello said as the last of the punters disappeared for the night.

"Thanks Mr Costello." Jack said as he leaned up against the bar and took a drink from the glass that was waiting for him. He sat down at the bar and laughed with the other guys that were working there that night. Jack had taken well to the rest of Costello's staff and he seemed to get on well with them. He hadn't yet met any of the girls but that didn't fuss him too much.

"Here they come boys!" William yelled from behind the bar.

Jack followed everyone else's gaze and watched as the girls appeared from behind the stage. They were wrapped up in their cloaks again and held onto them tight as they made their way to the bar.

"Shut up William." A mouthy blonde at the front of the group shouted as she sat down at the bar. "Pour me a brandy." She ordered.

"Yes M'lady." William teased.

"Well well, who's this?" The blonde noticed Jack sitting a few seats away."Well handsome, if my eyes were sore, you'd be a sight for them." She winked. "I'm Clarissa." She smiled, holding out her hand to him.

Jack paused as he saw Costello at the other end of the bar. He looked up and waited until he was given the nod.

"I ain't gonna bite you darlin'" Clarissa said, gesturing her hand to him.

Jack smiled and took her hand in his and shook it. "Jack Dawson."

"Another Dawson? Hey Rosie, you hear that? You know this guy?" Clarissa shouted back at the group behind her to the girl lagging behind them.

"What? Who?" she asked, moving towards the front.

"This is Jack Dawson." Clarissa pointed to him.

Rose stopped suddenly in her tracks at the sound of that name. She slowly followed the length of Clarissa's arm until her eyes finally rested on the face she thought she'd never see again.

"Jack?" she gasped.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Jack?" Rose gasped. "Is that you?"

Jack stared at the woman in front of him, unsure of what to do. "Um, yes. It's me."

She stood for a few more moments before suddenly throwing herself into Jack's arms. Her sudden outburst took him by surprise but he luckily he caught her as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and buried her face into his shoulders. Jack lifted his eyes and stared past the red hair that was almost covering his face. He looked up at the crowd that had gathered around him before his eyes finally landed on Costello who was standing with his eyes burning into Jack's, clearly not happy at the display of affection from his star performer. Sensing Costello's rage, Jack quickly pulled away from the young red head, still utterly confused about why she was so pleased to see him. He looked her over again and tried to place her. He couldn't work out how she knew him. He had never seen her before.

"Jack?" She spoke again. "Aren't you going to say anything?"

Jack continued to stare at her, although he could feel his cheeks growing redder and redder from the obvious attention that the pair were getting.

"Jackie?" Jacks thoughts were interrupted by a voice behind him. He turned and saw that Clarissa had now stood up. "Aren't you going to tell us how you know our young Rose?"

Jack was completely speechless. He turned back to Rose, who now had a small tear forming in her eye.

"Jack?" She said again. "What is the matter? Aren't you even going to talk to me?"

"Im sorry." Jack finally stuttered. "Its just..."

"Just what? After everything we've been through? I thought you were dead! And now that I find you here, you can't even speak to me?" Rose cried. "You know what, forget it. I cant believe this is the reaction I'm getting after everything thats happened, everything we had to deal with, all the running around, having to hide from everyone." Rose found herself ranting, her voice was raising drastically the more she spoke. Feeling frustrated, she pulled her cloak closer to her body, almost acting as a shield. She pulled the hood up over her head, hiding her flame coloured hair from the world and pushed past Jack and stormed towards the door. She threw it open and disappeared out into the night, letting the door slam shut behind her.

Jack stood for a few seconds before finally letting himself sit down on the stool behind him.

"You look like you could do with this." William stated, pushing the brandy glass towards Jack who gratefully lifted it and knocked the drink back down his throat.

"What was all that about Dawson?" Costello finally asked.

Jack sat for a moment before finally turning to face his boss. "I have no idea Sir. Ive never seen her before in my life."

...

Rose ran all the way home, rushing past people until she finally reached the run down boarding house she had been living at. She pushed the door open and ran quickly up the stairs, not even stopping to acknowledge Mrs Baxter. Finally getting to her door, she pushed the key into it and unlocked it. Rose closed the door and let her back fall against it and slid down until she finally reach the floor. Only then did she eventually allow herself to let the tears that had been threatening to fall to slide down her porcelain cheeks.

_why did he act like that? Why did he act as though he didn't want anything to do with her?_

Rose couldn't understand it at all. She had been unsure when she had read the paper that the man who had come out of his coma could be her Jack but then to see him at the bar, to be in such close proximity to him felt surreal. She had long since accepted she would never see him again but all of a sudden, he was there, in front of her. And then he was in her arms. His touch, his smell, it all came flooding back to her. That last night they spent together, wrapped up in each others arms in the back of the Renault. Rose had spent many a trip in one of those cars long before she met Jack but no trip had ever been as fun or exciting as the trip to the stars that she took with Jack. For the first time in her life, she had felt safe and secure lying naked in the back of the car and since then, since she had let Jack go and watched him sink down into the cold icy depths of the Atlantic, she had felt lost, lonely, and scared.

Rose finally looked up from the material of her dress which was now sodden. She wiped her eyes, smearing the cheap make up that covered her face. She eventually stood up and walked towards the small window which normally allowed some sunlight into her room. She pressed her forehead against the cold glass and sighed, staring out into the dark night. The streets were quietening down and the flames of the streetlights were slowly starting to die down. Rose stood for a few more minutes until a noise dragged her from her dream state. unsure of what it was, she listened for it again. There was silence for sometime until the noise came again and she realised it was a tap at the door. She walked slowly towards it, unsure if she even wanted to open it. she wasnt in the mood for guests. The tap came again, slightly louder this time and Rose eventually placed her hand on the handle. She pushed it down slowly and pulled the door open, just enough to allow her to peer out into the dimly lit hall. She lifted her eyes up the figure standing in front of her and took a sharp intake of breath when her eyes landed on Jack's.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Rose cleared her throat and gripped tighter onto the door handle, causing her knuckles to turn a deathly shade of grey.

"What are you doing here Jack?" She asked, her voice coming out at only a slight whisper.

"I thought we should talk." He answered, willing her to let him inside.

"Talk?" She said the word with a hint of sarcasm. "Like I tried to talk to you just there? And you ignored me?"

"Please?" Jack was almost begging now. "Can't I please come in?"

Rose sighed before opening the door just enough to allow him to squeeze past her. She looked out into the corridor to ensure no one saw her allow the man inside. The last thing she wanted was grief from Mrs Baxter about entertaining young men alone in her room at this time of night. Satisfied that no one had spotted them, she quickly closed the door and pressed her back up against it, intently watching the man in front of her slowly pace the small dimly lit room. His face was clear to her in the candlelight which flickered from the corner. It was as though she had never been apart from him. All of a sudden, she felt overcome with emotion which she forced back deep inside herself. She refused to allow herself to break down in front of him after he had so easily rebuffed her earlier.

"Why are you here Jack?" She finally said, almost startling him like he wasn't expecting her to speak.

"I don't know Rose." He said her name with such uncertainty that it hurt, like a dagger going right through her heart.

"Why did you act that way with me Jack?" Rose slowly started to move towards him, unsure of herself and what she should do. She couldn't understand his attitude to her but she did know that she needed answers.

Jack stood in front of her, staring blindly at her, desperately trying to recollect anything of their supposed time together. It was obvious by the way she had greeted him previously that she knew him, very well it would seem. He had no idea where they could possibly have met. He didn't recognise her from any of his time in Europe with Fabrizio so it couldn't have been that. After she had fled the bar, Jack had thought long and hard about this and had come to the conclusion that they must have met some time since he had been in Rome. His last clear memory was being there with Fabrizio although he knew, from what doctors and Elizabeth had told him, that he had at some point made his way to England where he had boarded the Titanic. He thought about his response to her over and over again. How could he tell her that he couldn't remember her? Judging by her fragile state earlier on, it would absolutely crush her to think that Jack had forgotten her.

"Rose, tell me what you know about me? About our time together?" He asked, thinking that if she started things off, memories might somehow come back to him.

"Excuse me?" She asked, completely dumbfounded by his strange request. Why was he asking her to do this? Had their time together been for nothing? Had he been using her just to make his crossing a little more interesting? Rose thought back to the day she first set eyes on him. She had been feeling incredibly stifled at lunch that day. Cal was ordering her around, her mother was driving her crazy and she was sick of listening to the same mindless chatter. It all got too much and she had excused herself from the table leaving behind a confused Mr Ismay and an irritated fiancé. She knew it was only too soon before Cal would come looking for her but she desperately needed space, fresh air, anything to clear her mind. She had finally made her way to the boat deck and had gripped onto the railing as she had stared out to the vast ocean in front of her, completely unaware of the fate that was waiting for them out in the distance.

"Rose?" Jacks soft voice had broken into her thoughts, awakening her from her daze. "Are you alright?"

She nodded briefly before pulling out the stool that sat under an old dressing table. Rose pulled off the cloak that was still covering her petite frame and threw it over the bed before sitting down on the stool. "I was just thinking." She eventually answered. She motioned for Jack to sit down, which he did and he perched on the edge of the bed. Jack nodded as he watched her, waiting to hear what she could tell him. Part of him was excited. It was interesting finding out about a part of your life that you had no idea about but he was also scared. Jack shrugged the thought away. He wasn't the type of man to get scared. Scared would have been the correct emotion when his parents died and he was an orphan at 15. Scared would have been appropriate when he ran off to Europe alone without a dime to his name. Scared would have been appropriate when he was facing night after night in a strange city sleeping under a bridge. But Jack had faced up to all of those things. He hadn't allowed himself to feel scared and he wasn't about to start now. He watched her as she lifted her head back and closed her eyes. Rose continued to recollect that day. She had felt eyes on her, someone watching her from a distance. She only had to look briefly to her left before her eyes landed on the handsome blond man sitting on one of the benches. She found it strange that he was staring at her so openly. Rose knew she was a classic beauty. It wasn't about being vain or having an ego but it was clear from the way she gathered attention while she was out. Before she had been introduced to Cal, men were falling at her feet, desperate to court her. But looking at this man, Rose could tell there was something different in him, different from all the men she had ever met. Obviously, she could tell straight away that he didn't belong with her crowd. His clothes were plain and ragged and his hair wasn't properly styled but there was something that endeared her to him. She knew that he must lead a fascinating life. He had a glimmer in his eyes which screamed out excitement and scandal. A world that Rose could only dream of. She longed for freedom but she had long since accepted that that would only be a pipe dream. As she had turned back, she had felt a strong grip on her arm. Rose hadn't even needed to turn around to know exactly who it was and with a whispered threat in her ear, she had gone back to her mundane life, reluctantly leaving the young man behind, certain she would never see him again. She opened her eyes but continued to think how she could describe their time together. Suddenly, remembering the newspaper that lay downstairs at the reception area, Rose stood up quickly, causing Jack to jump. She said nothing, but instead turned on her heels and rushed for the door, closing it behind her. Jack sat in complete bemusement. He had no idea what was going on or where she was going or even if she was coming back. He looked around him, trying to decide whether he should go back to his own room. He was about to stand up when suddenly, the door was flung open again and Rose rushed in, closing the door quickly behind her. She threw the paper down on the bed, the front page showing where the images of the Titanic still covered them despite the tragedy happening over 3months before. The article about the mystery survivor was also at the bottom of the page. Jack stared over it before finally looking back up at her.

"There is nothing else I can say Jack." She admitted, completely deflated. "I have spent three months trying to forget about you. Trying to accept you had been taken from me. It got so bad that I couldn't even tell anyone that I had been on that ship. Only Mrs Baxter knows and that was just so I could get a room for a while. I couldn't admit it because I couldn't deal with the grief of talking about it, of talking about you. It made it so much easier if I just acted like it had never happened. But then you show up! Right here as though it really hadn't happened. You don't have a mark on you. Then you act as though you don't know me despite everything we had gone through, you put me through all that pain again and whats worse, is that you don't even seem to care. Its as though you don't even know me."

"But thats just it though Rose." He said, standing up and grabbing onto her hands. "I don't know you."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Rose sank onto the bed, feeling as though the air had been punched right out of her. She grasped onto her stomach and took in a deep breath. Had she heard him right? He didn't know her? What was this? A sick joke? The truth? Rose couldn't comprehend what he was saying to her. Their time together was still stuck fast in her memory. Still so clear to her. I the few weeks after the sinking, Rose had found herself sitting for hours at a time just remembering the time they spent together. She remembered the day she had found herself wandering down to the third class area of the ship to find Jack. She had felt so self conscious as she wandered through the crowds attracting so much unwanted attention. They had spent the whole afternoon together, talking about their lives. Rose had only known him for a matter of hours but yet she had poured her heart out to this complete stranger, telling him things she dared never tell anyone. She had almost admitted to him that she didn't feel for Cal what she should. She was embarrassed by the show that their wedding was becoming. Cal had continued to increase the number of people on the guest list until it was finally at five hundred plus she felt weighed down by the ridiculous rock that glistened on her tiny finger and it was one of the first things she sold when she finally arrived in New York.

"Rose?"

For the second time that night, Jacks soft voice broke into her thoughts. She finally turned her head slightly until she was facing him.

"Im sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. I just don't know what else to tell you. Maybe I should, explain. I woke up a few days ago at the local hospital. The doctors told me id been in a coma for three months, ever since the Titanic sank. They told me that I'm suffering from memory loss." Jack explained. "It kills me that I cant remember anything. I don't even remember getting on that ship, never mind the whole accident. Please don't take this personally. Its not just you that I don't remember."

Rose stared at him, completely awestruck. She hadn't expected anything like this although she had to admit to herself that it was a relief to know that Jack wasn't purposely ignoring her.

"They said there is every chance that my memory could return eventually. Bits and pieces could return to me over time but I suppose it helps that I've now found someone who knows more about what happened than I do." Jack smiled.

Rose forced a smile. Despite feeling slightly better that there was a genuine reason for Jacks behaviour, she still couldn't help but feel disappointed. She felt as though all their time together had been for nothing. As happy as she was that she was back with Jack, he was here, beside her but yet she knew she couldn't do what she longed to do. She wanted desperately to hold him and kiss him but she knew that as far as Jack was concerned, they were nothing more than acquaintances.

"Rose, its clear to me that we myst have grew very close on that ship. I'm not sure how or why but I'm begging you to help me. You are my only chance to get back any memories from that time." Jack suddenly moved towards her and grabbed her hands, pulling them into his.

Rose stared down at their clasping fingers and gasped as she felt a cold drop of water fall onto her hand. It was only then that she realised she had been holding in tears which finally fell from her eyes. She looked back up into his baby blue eyes and at that exact moment, she knew what she had to do.

"Of course I'll help you Jack." She smiled.

A grin broke out over Jacks face as he pulled her towards him and held her tightly to his chest. Rose allowed herself to be taken into his embrace, feeling safer than she had done in weeks. He pulled back and smiled at her again, desperately looking into her eyes for any sort of recollection but yet nothing came to him. They sat for the next few hours, talking through the night until the sun finally came up with Rose telling Jack how they met and their time together. Jack had been extremely shocked when Rose told him all about their first meeting when Rose had considered throwing herself from the stern of the ship. She had told him again about her time with Cal and how unbearable her mother had become. Jack held her as she cried into his shoulder as she talked about all the things she had kept bottled up for so long.

Eventually, Jack looked up at the ticking clock on the wall and gasped as he noticed the time.

"Rose, its almost 8am. Do you realise we've been talking for the past six hours?" Jack laughed.

Rose smiled. She was well aware how long she and Jack had been talking. Truthfully, she hadn't wanted it to end. She felt as though she was getting a chance to know Jack all over again but she knew that they both had to get some sleep.

"I should maybe get going." Jack got to his feet. "Ill come by tonight and we can walk to work together?" He offered.

Rose stood up beside him. "I'd like that Jack."

He nodded and begun walking to the door. He opened it up quietly and quickly peered outside. When he realised there was no one there, he turned back to Rose who was now standing behind him. He leaned forward and lightly kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you for everything Rose." He smiled as he walked out into the corridor, allowing Rose to close the door behind him.

Jack knew he should probably go and get some sleep but he desperately needed some insight into everything Rose had told him. He knew he had to speak to the doctor that had treated him so he made his way down the staircase and out of the main door into the bright sunshine. Although it was only 8am, Jack could feel the heat from the sun beating down on him. He started to walk along the long cobbled streets towards the hospital when a voice caught his attention.

"Hello there Mr Dawson..."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N -first of all, thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, followed and favourited this story! I really appreciate it. Also, sorry for the lack of updates. Usually im quite quick at updating but I'm currently in the middle of moving house so haven't had much time. Hopefully ill get another couple of chapters out in the next wee while. Thanks again everyone! Please review at the end of this chapter and let me know what you think! Xx**

**Chapter 9**

Jack turned quickly at the mention of his name. There wasn't very many people who knew him around those parts. His shoulders had raised up almost to his ears as he turned to face the mystery person although he needn't have worried. He automatically allowed a smile to appear over his face when he saw the small timid woman standing in front of him.

"Elizabeth!" He said, enthusiastically. "This is a surprise."

"Yes, Ive just finished mu night shift at the hospital and was on my way home when I passed your building so I thought I would stop to see how you were doing. I hope you don't mind." She smiled, her soft brown eyes staring up at him.

"Not at all. In fact, I was just going back to the hospital. I wanted to speak to the doctor." Jack explained.

"Oh right." Elizabeth nodded. "Anything I can help with?"

"Actually, you might be able to. But I cant really talk here. Have you eaten?" Jack asked.

Elizabeth shook her head. Truthfully, she hadn't eaten for almost two days. Her pay from the hospital wasn't the best and most of her money went on keeping a roof over hers and her families head. She lived with her mother and father and two younger brothers and aside from her father, she was the only one bringing any money into the house. Her mother spent most of her time looking after her brothers but Elizabeth was increasingly worried about her. She hadn't been well recently and despite Elizabeth working at the hospital, her mother refused to go and get checked out. She had been concerned that her she seemed to have a persistent cough and hadn't had a proper nights sleep in days but yet she insisted that she was fine.

Jack fingered the money that was still in his pocket from the night before. Mr Costello usually paid his staff after the end of the night and he had handed Jack an extra few cents to thank him for breaking up the fight that had broken out.  
"Well, I'm starving if you would like to join me for breakfast?" Jack offered.

Elizabeth smiled and nodded her head. Jack held out his arm for her and she gratefully slipped her hand through it, allowing him to guide her through the crowds that had now formed in the street.

Above them, a solitary figure sat at the window of the boarding house, watching the, talk and laugh as they made their way up the street and out of sight. Rose pushed back tears as she watched Jack wander away from her with the pretty young woman. She had no idea who she was and despite them talking for so many hours, Jack hadn't mentioned her. She hoped and prayed that they were only good friends but watching how the girl looked at him, never taking her eyes off him, Rose knew she was only kidding herself that she held any place in Jacks heart anymore. After they had spent so much time together the previous night, Rose had hoped that Jack would start to remember her and how close they had been but at this point, it seemed as though it just wasn't meant to be. She finally dragged herself away from the window and wandered over to her bed. She sat down on it and found herself feeling incredibly tired. Admitting defeat, Rose removed her outer garments and climbed under the sheets, wrapping herself up in them before finally allowing herself to sleep.

...

Elizabeth stared intently across the table at the handsome young man sitting there. She had been listening to him talk about how things had been since he left the hospital and all about his new job. She had been excited to hear about everything he had been up to until he started on the subject of Rose. He spoke about her so enthusiastically that Elizabeth couldn't help but feel jealous. Who was this Rose? Her first reaction was that this girl had taken advantage of him. Heard about his story and had come up with the pretence that she was apparently his long lost love? That must be it. If only she could make Jack see this.

"Elizabeth?" Jacks voice broke into her thoughts.

"Huh?" She murmured.

"You looked miles away there." He laughed, taking a drink of his coffee.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about all this. You honestly think this girl was on the ship as well? A show girl from a bar? How would she have managed to afford a ticket?" She wondered out loud.

"Thats the thing though!" Jack almost shouted, startling Elizabeth. "I don't think she's always been this way. From what she's told me, it sounds as though she came from an upper class family. I think she was rich and when she arrived here after the sinking, she's ended up with nothing."

Elizabeth was still unconvinced. "I don't know Jack. I think you should be wary of her until you get to the bottom of it all."

Jack shook his head. "I think we were friends on that ship. More than that possibly."

Elizabeth quickly glanced up at him. "Excuse me?"

Jacks face quickly reddened as he realised what he had divulged. The truth was he was finding himself thinking out loud and blurting out whatever was in his head. "Please forgive me Elizabeth, I shouldn't have said that. I just find things so confusing right now." Jack put his head in his hands and sighed loudly.

Elizabeth reached across and placed her hand onto Jack's. She smiled as he looked up at her and rubbed his knuckle gently. "Look, I need to get home. Can we meet again?" She asked, hopefully.

"Of course we can." Jack grinned, finishing off his coffee. "Let me walk you home."

"No, honestly, i'm fine." She insisted, standing up. "I'll come by in a few days if you like."

Jack nodded as he stood. "Thats fine."

They both walked towards the door and shook hands before going their separate ways. Jack wandered back down to the boarding house, his imagination running wild as he tried to piece together all the information that Rose had told him. He tried as hard as he could to remember anything from his time on the ship. He couldn't believe that he could just forget something as major as a ship wreck. Eventually he reached his lodgings and pushed the main door open, greeting Mrs Baxter on his way inside. He made his way upstairs determined to get some sleep.

Meanwhile, Elizabeth was walking back towards her house. She thought over and over again about everything Jack had told her but each time she did, she found herself thinking about this Rose that he kept talking about. Although she had never met this girl, Elizabeth had taken an instant dislike to her. From the moment she had looked into Jacks baby blue eyes when he had woken up, she had fallen for him. It had been a love at first sight moment for her and although she knew there was no way that Jack had felt the same, she had hoped that if they had spent more time together, then it could be something he could consider. Thinking all of this over, Elizabeth had decided that she had to stop this from happening. She had to stop anything happening between Jack and Rose. She had to keep Jack for herself.

**A/N - thanks again for reading! Please leave a review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

August 1 1912 – Philadelphia

"I still refuse to believe she's gone."

The thin red haired woman walked paced the luxurious sitting room. She stopped several times to stare out of the large window.

"There's nowhere else I can think to look. If she's alive, it's as though she's disappeared off the face of the earth."

The woman turned to face the tall gentleman who was sat in a large green leather armchair. He had a cigarette in between the fingers of his left hand and held a brandy glass in the other. He knocked back the remains of his drink before standing and walking towards her.

"Ruth, if I could find her, I would." He promised. "She wouldn't have come back here; it would be too easy for us to find her. She's smarter than that. But she's also not very streetwise. I wouldn't have expected her to leave New York after the Carpathia docked. It's a big city, it was always going to take time to find her. I'll go back in a few days."

"Very well Mr Hockley." She nodded and with that, excused herself from the room leaving him still standing next to the window.

He took another drag of his cigarette before walking back towards the arm chair and sitting down. He stubbed it out in the ashtray sitting on the small table beside him and then allowed himself to relax into the chair, closing his eyes. His mind was racing, trying to think of all the places she could be. He knew she had every opportunity to be living the high life. She had her engagement ring and the necklace he had given her. Mentally, Cal kicked himself for putting that coat on her. It had completely slipped his mind through all the confusion and panic that he had put the necklace in the coat pocket. He knew though that if she still had the necklace after the sinking then she hadn't sold it. A necklace like that would have resulted in major interest from local media and there would be no doubt that word would have got back to Cal that someone had sold it. However, he wouldn't have been surprised if she'd have sold her ring. He had left some amount of money in the pocket but there would only be so long that it would last. Cal stood up and fastened the button of his suit jacket before making his way to his bedroom, knowing that he would need to get his things together for another trip to New York. He was determined to find her and bring her home.

...

New York

Meanwhile, another night was drawing to a close and Jack was waiting at the bar to walk Rose home.

"Another good shift tonight Dawson." Costello said as he walked up next to Jack,

"Thank you Sir." He smiled, taking a drink from his glass.

"You've been doing well here. Breaking up fights, knocking out some lowlifes." Costello laughed, his bold laugh coming from deep within his stomach. "I've actually got a new job coming up. Might be of interest to you."

Jack turned to face him, interested in what Costello was telling him. "Yeah? What kind of job?"

"Well, it's a bit different from what you're doing. I need to speak to you in private about it though. Come in early tomorrow and we'll discuss it." He stated, walking away as he finished talking, making clear that the conversation was at an end.

Jack frowned until he heard the sound of heels behind him. He turned and smiled as he saw Rose appear from backstage, realising that Costello hadn't wanted her to hear.

"Hi Jack. Have you been waiting long?" she asked.

Jack shook his head before finishing off his drink. "Ready to go?"

Rose smiled and nodded. She slipped her arm through Jack's and allowed him to lead her out of the club and down the long street towards their boarding house.

"So Jack..." Rose finally broke the silence between them. "How are things going with the memories?"

She hadn't wanted to push him over the last few days since they had last spoken about it but curiosity was getting the better of her.

"Nothing just yet Rose." He admitted. Jack suddenly felt deflated. He had tried as hard as he could to remember anything that Rose had told him but it was still no use. He had considered going back to see the doctor to check if this was normal that he still didn't have his memory back. The doctor had told him that everyone was different when it came to amnesia and that memories could come back by Jack reading up on the tragedy or they could come back by themselves. When Jack had left the hospital, he felt just as lost as he did when he had woken up. He felt no further forward despite being given the advice from the doctor.

"Oh well, if you don't have your old memories, we'll need to help you build up some new ones." Rose looked up at him, catching his eye and smiled.

He looked down at her. For the first time since they had met again, Jack could fully appreciate her beauty. He had always accepted she was attractive but seeing her, up close to him like this, telling him that she wanted to make some memories with him made something boil up inside of him. It was then that he realised just how close they had become in such a short space of time. He unhooked his arm from hers and wrapped it around her shoulder, pulling her tight to him.

"I'd like that Rose." He said, rubbing her arm.

Rose allowed herself to be taken in close to him. She had longed to feel him next to her for months and she knew that if it meant restarting their whole relationship, then she was happy to do that. She knew that she had to have him in her life somehow.

Finally, they arrived back at the boarding house and Jack walked Rose to her room. She opened up the door and stood against it, turning back to face Jack.

Well, goodnight then Jack." She whispered.

Jack hesitated for a second before reaching over and taking Rose's hand. He bent over and gently kissed her knuckles. Looking up at her, he smirked. "I saw that in a nickelodeon once and I always wanted to do it."

He then stood up and walked away from her, leaving her completely gobsmacked.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Mr Hockley?" The driver asked. "We have arrived."

"Hmmm." Cal murmured from the back seat. He had fallen asleep during the long trip from Philadelphia but now, opening his eyes slowly, he could see that they had finally arrived in New York.  
The car pulled up outside the grand Waldorf Astoria hotel and Cal stepped out from the car when his driver opened the door. He made his way inside, allowing the staff to collect his bags. After checking in, Cal made his way to his room determined to get some decent sleep before he started his task of tracking down Rose.

...

Jack knocked on Rose's door. They had taken to walking each other to work every day and Jack was enjoying her company. He stood for a few seconds before he heard her footsteps behind the wooden door.

"Hello Jack." Rose smiled as she opened the door and saw him standing there.

"Hello Rose. Are you ready?" Jack asked.

Rose nodded, grabbing her shawl from the chair behind her. She pulled the door closed and locked it before pulling the shawl around her shoulders and following Jack down the staircase. They made their way outside into the blistering heat and started walking towards the bar. Rose loosened the shawl slightly as she slipped her hand through the crook of Jacks arm. They talked constantly until they finally arrived and Rose said goodbye to Jack before she made her way backstage. Jack walked towards Costello's office, remembering that he wanted to talk to him about a new job. Jack cautiously knocked on the door and waited until he was invited inside.

"It's open." The voice boomed from inside.

Jack pushed the door opened and stepped inside.

"Ah Dawson, I was wondering when you were going to show." Costello gave him a half hearted smile and stood up from the worn out chair he had been sitting in. He motioned for Jack to take a seat before he walked around the desk and perched on the edge of it. He clasped his hands and looked down at Jack who seemed increasingly nervous being in such proximity to the burly man.

"So, I was telling you about this job I have coming up." Costello began. Jack nodded, indicating he agreed. "Well, like I said, this is a bit different from what you have been doing. You may not like it but I think you are the best man for the job. William has already agreed but I need another one of you to help him, you understand?"

Jack nodded again, unsure of where this was going.

"We don't just run a bar here. On a regular basis, I have people contacting me, asking me to help them...how can I say? Get rid of a problem. That problem, is usually a person. Someone who has done you wrong, screwed you...or your wife as was one case. And these people need taught a lesson. Understand?"

Jack sat for what seemed like a lifetime just staring at him. He knew exactly what Costello meant but somehow he couldn't force himself to believe it.

"Dawson?" Costello said, breaking him from his trance. "You hear me?"

"Yes sir." Jack cleared his throat. "So when you say, get rid of a problem, what exactly do you mean?"

"Well, it depends how big the problem was. Sometimes we need to just give them a little warning, sometimes it's more than that." Costello admitted.

"Right." Jack said slowly. "So what exactly is it you want me to do?"

"I need someone to carry out the job." He was told. "Listen, start off easy. I've got one guy that I need you both to go and pay a little visit. He owes a good friend of mine quite a bit of money and he's yet to pay him back. You don't need to do anything drastic, just ruffle him up a bit. Give him a scare. Tell him he better get that money to me by the end of the week or we won't be so understanding next time. You'll soon get used to it."

Jack sat thinking about things for a few seconds before he realised that Costello was standing above him. He looked up until he met his cold eyes.

"Go." He said simply.

Jack knew already not to annoy him so he quickly stood from his chair and rushed from the room. He made his way straight to the bar, knowing he would need a drink to calm his nerves.  
William passed the drink to him and Jack threw it quickly to the back of his throat.

"I'm guessing by that quick drink Costello told you what he needs you for." William guessed.

Jack looked up at him and nodded. He pushed the glass back and motioned for William to fill it again. William took the bottle and filled up his glass again before Jack downed that shot as well.

"How can you even consider this?" Jack finally asked.

"I've got a family to think about Jack. I could always use the extra money and Costello pays well for this kind of work." William shrugged.

"I should think so." Jack growled. "He's talking about killing people."

William shook his head. "It hardly ever comes to that. The last guy that did it only had to do that twice. Usually a warning from Costello is enough for people."

"That's twice too many in my opinion." Jack stated. "I don't think I can do this."

"We'll I'd start looking for other work." William told him.

Jack looked up at him. "Huh?"

"The last guy that refused to do this didn't stay long after that. I think Costello believes that he can't trust you if you don't do it. Now that he's told you what goes on here, if you refuse, you'll soon leave here with a warning not to open your mouth about it to anyone." William explained.

Jack looked up at him shocked. He thought for a few more minutes. He really needed this job and there wasn't exactly lots of others out there that he could just walk into. And how would he pay his rent? He'd need to try and find somewhere else to live. Jack stared down at the empty glass and pushed it back towards William. "Suppose you better give me some Dutch courage then."

William laughed and filled his glass up again. "We'll need to leave in ten minutes."

...

Costello sat at his desk flicking through some of the papers spread out in front of him. William had just came into his office and explained that Jack had agreed to go along with him. Costello smiled and nodded. He knew that William must have told him what would happen if he didn't agree. He liked Jack, it wasn't that he didn't. In fact, he wouldn't have offered him this job if he didn't like him. He only ever gave someone this chance when he knew he could trust them. He expected Jacks concerns but as far as he cared, Jack had nothing to worry about. No one messed with Costello and it wasn't like any of these lowlifes were going to run off to the police. Costello had paid enough in back handers over the years to ensure that he had the police on his side. They simply turned a blind eye to this type of thing. He was disturbed again by another knock at the door.

"Yes?" He yelled.

The door slowly opened and another equally large man appeared. Costello stood up and greeted the man with a handshake. "Joe! Good to see you." He said genuinely.

"Pleasures mine as always." The man replied.

"Have a seat." Costello motioned to the chair that Jack had been sitting in. "Got anything new for me?"

"As a matter of fact I do. One we thought had done a runner." Joe gave him a wry smile.

Costello looked up at him. "Oh yeah, and who would that be?"

"Hockley."

**A/N - thanks again to everyone for their reviews! I really do appreciate it and I'd love if you could review this chapter as well! Thanks**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Jack closed the door behind him and pressed his back up against it. He took a sharp intake of breath as he allowed himself to slide down the wood. He grabbed onto his knees, pulling them closer to his body as his mind played over the events that had took place in the last hour.

He and William had gone to visit the man that Costello had issues with. Jack could see straight away when the man opened the door to them, he instantly knew why they were there. Jack could see the fear in his eyes as he backed away from the door. William had quickly walked in before any of the neighbours seen them and motioned for Jack to close the door behind him. Jack watched as William hovered above this man who was now crouched on a small stool. He stared in disbelief as William threatened him, gripping onto his shirt, forcing his gaze up to him. Despite all this, William never had to raise a hand to him. The man agreed to pay back some of the money he owed and William gave him a final warning before leaving that if he didn't pay the rest up within the week, they would be back. The man nodded fearfully and watched as William stalked out of the room. Jack turned to look back at him before following William out and closing the door behind him. To his shock, William was grinning like a Cheshire cat when he reached him. He waved the money in front of Jack's face.

"See Jack! Easy!" he laughed.

Jack forced a small smile as he walked alongside him. They made their way back to the bar in silence and Jack sat down on one of the bar stools when they arrived as William made his way to Costello's office, no doubt to tell him the good news.

"Dawson! Get down here!" a voice bellowed from the office.

Jack sighed and ran his hand through his blond hair before standing and making his way down to the side of the stage where Costello's office was. He opened the door slowly and walked inside.

"Well?" Costello asked quickly.

"Sir?" Jack looked at him.

"How did it go?"

Jack looked at William before his eyes wandered back to the big man sitting in a large expensive looking armchair. "Well, we got most of the money Sir."

"So William tells me. If that son of a bitch doesn't bring the rest to me by next week, I'll need you to go back. Understand?"

Jack nodded.

"Good. Anyway, here's your cut. I told you I'd make it worth your while." Costello smirked, handing Jack a large roll of notes. Jack stared at it before Costello forced it into his hand. "You earned it Dawson."

Jack nodded. "Thank you Sir."

"Take the rest of the night off. couple see you in a couple of days, enjoy your day off tomorrow." Costello told him.

Jack nodded and turned on his heel to make his way out of the office. He kept walking and didn't stop until he arrived back at the boarding house, where he now found himself slumped against the door. True, it wasn't as bad as it could have been, but Jack wasn't used to all this. Threatening people to get what you want. He hated seeing how terrified the man looked as William had warned him about everything that could possibly happen if he didn't pay up. He wasn't exactly a small man but William's confidence as he went about this business just towered over him and made him look like a pathetic schoolboy who was in trouble with the headmaster. Jack shuddered as he thought about it again and wondered what he was going to do the next time Costello wanted him to go along. What if he wanted him to carry out the job? Jack wasn't sure he could manage it. He stood up from the door and staggered to the bed when he climbed in, pulling the sheets to his body and trying to block the thoughts from his mind as he finally drifted off to sleep.

...

"William! Get down here!" Costello yelled from his office.

William nearly dropped the glass he was cleaning as Costello yelled his name. He threw the towel down on the bar and rushed down to the office and pushed open the door.

"Yes boss?"

"I've got another job for you and Dawson." Costello told him, shuffling papers on his desk.

"Oh yeah? Who's this one?" William asked, taking a seat.

"Caledon Hockley."

William's eyes lit up as he stared at his boss. "The steel tycoons son? I thought he was dead!"

"Seems as though he made it. Even the Titanic couldn't get rid of him. But turns out he managed to get to America after all. I noticed it in the papers that he got picked up by the Carpathia. Lost his fiancé though." Costello explained.

"Shame that!" William laughed. "So where is he?"

"As far as I know, he's somewhere in the city. He apparently went back to Philadelphia after the Carpathia docked but now he's back." Costello told him. "We need to find him. After he put a knife in my brother's back, I won't let him get away with it again. You understand?"

William nodded. "You want Dawson to come again?"

"Do you think this might be a bit much for him?" Costello asked.

"Might as well fling him straight into the deep end." William shrugged.

Costello nodded. "That's fine. I'll get my men to track him down. Be ready to go at any point."

William stood up and walked to the door, opening it slightly. "No problem boss. I'll let Jack know when he comes in tomorrow. Don't worry. We'll find Hockley." He smiled and walked out, closing the door behind him. "Rose! What are you doing here?"

"I...I..." Rose stuttered. "I needed to speak to Mr Costello."

"Oh ok, be seeing you." William said, walking back up towards the bar.

Rose watched him go before turning back to the door. She stared at it for a while. _Hockley? Did she hear that right? What could they possibly want with him?_ Pushing it to the back of her mind, she knocked on the door.

"Yes?" the loud voice came from inside.

Rose pushed open the door and stepped inside.

"Ah! My gorgeous Rosie!" Costello smiled, standing up and walking towards her. Rose shuddered as he came increasingly close to her. He rubbed her bare arm softly and gave her a leering smile. "What can I do for you dear?"

"I was wondering if it would be possible to get tomorrow night off?" Rose asked quietly.

"Off? A Saturday night? Rose?" Costello tilted his head. "You know thats our busy night?"

"I know Mr Costello but I never ask you for anything. I never take time off. Please?" Rose begged.

"What's it for?" He queried.

"Honestly? I know Jack's off tomorrow. I want to take him somewhere." She admitted.

"You've really got a soft spot for him don't you?" Costello asked.

"He's looked after me since he got here. I just want to say thanks. We knew each other before, although he doesn't seem to remember." Rose sighed, dropping her head.

"Rosie, you know my rules about staff getting involved with each other." Costello warned.

"Yes Sir." She admitted. "We're just friends."

"I hope so. Right. One night and that's it." He said.

Rose smiled and thanked him profusely. She rushed from the office and back down to her dressing room, pleased that she managed to get the following night off but still equally confused about what Costello could possibly want with Cal.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"You want to do what?" Jack laughed.

Rose smiled. "I want to take you out today."

"Where?"

"You'll see. Just get a coat or something. It's quite windy out today." Rose lifted her shawl up from the chair which it was draped over and pulled it around her shoulders while Jack rushed back to his room. He appeared a few minutes later at her door.

"Ready to go then?" he asked.

Rose nodded. She followed him down the stairs and out into the fresh air.

"So where exactly are we going?" Jack asked after they had walked some considerable distance in silence.

Rose turned to face him and smiled. She sat down on a wooden bench as they finally reached the docks. "Sit down." She told him.

Jack sat beside her and clasped his hands in his lap. "What are we doing here Rose?"

Rose looked over the sea that stretched out in front of her. Boats were lined up in front of them with the water lapping at their bases. She sat in silence as she stared out, her mind completely full with thoughts and images. A tear fell down her cheek.

"Rose?" Jack turned to her and grasped her hand, pulling her from her dream. "Are you alright?"

She turned to face him and smiled, wiping the wetness from her cheek. "See over there." She pointed out ahead of her.

Jack followed her arm until his eyes finally rested on the large archway in front of him. "Yeah?"

"That's Pier 54." Rose explained. "That's where the Carpathia docked after it picked up the survivors. We walked from there up the street to where there were people waiting to help. They had soup kitchens where they fed us and we were able to find places to stay. That's how I ended up at Mrs Baxter's boarding house. The streets were crowded with journalists and reporters. It was so overwhelming. I couldn't get my head around everything that was going on around me. I was still trying to accept that you were gone. I was trying to avoid Cal and my mother."

"Who's Cal?" Jack asked innocently.

"I told you about him the other day? Do you not remember?" Rose said, trying to recollect their conversation after they had just met.

Jack shrugged. "I guess I had a lot to take in that day. He was your...fiancé?"

"Yes. That's right." Rose dropped her head and stared at the ground.

"Do you love him?" Jack suddenly asked.

The question caught Rose completely by surprise. Whether it was the abruptness of it or whether it was because he had already asked her this.

"Pardon me?"

"Do you love him?" Jack asked again.

Rose thought for a second. Should she tell him that they had this conversation before? Or would reliving it help his memory? She stared at him before finally speaking again. "You're being very rude. You shouldn't be asking me this." Trying desperately to remember every part of the conversation they had that day.

"It's a simple question, do you love the guy or not?" Jack said, pushing his hair out of his face as the wind continued to blow it over his eyes.

Rose laughed. "No, I don't love him. I realised that when I was on the ship. You opened my eyes to the world Jack. You made me realise that money isn't what would make me happy. You made me want to be free. We were going to get off together when we docked here."

Jack smiled. He reached over and lifted her hand from her lap and clasped it in his, rubbing her knuckles with his thumb. "I wish I could remember all this Rose, I really do."

Rose wiped the tears again with her free hand and nodded. "I know Jack. I want to help you remember."

He smiled and pulled her to him, wrapping her up in his arms. Rose immediately succumbed to him, allowing herself to mould to the shape of his body, taking in his scent remembering exactly how she felt when she was first in his arms. She smiled at the thought. The night they had danced together. It was that night that she realised she loved him. As they walked back along the deck, singing and laughing. Then they saw a shooting star and Jack had asked her what she would wish for. She had looked deep into his eyes and felt an overwhelming sense of loss when she felt that she couldn't tell him how she really felt. Rose lifted her head from Jack's shoulder and forced herself to look into his eyes again. Those baby blues that she felt she could get lost in, that she could drown in.

"Come on, let's keep walking." Jack smiled, standing up and holding out his arm for her to take.

She smiled and slipped her hand through, allowing him to start walking. They walked through some of the smaller streets, passing quaint little shops. Rose stared in the windows as they walked past. She suddenly stopped, causing Jack to almost fall backwards.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"Can you wait here for a second?" Rose asked. "I just want to go in here."

Jack nodded and watched as she disappeared inside. He leaned against the wall and lit a cigarette as he waited on her. Eventually she appeared with a parcel in her hand.

"What's that?" Jack asked.

"You'll see." She smiled, slipping her hand back through his arm as they begun walking again. Jack kept glancing at the package in her other arm, causing Rose to laugh every time she caught his eye. "Patience Mr Dawson."

Jack smirked, shaking his head in amusement at her secrecy. They continued to walk until they finally arrived back at the boarding house.

"Shall we see if Mrs Baxter still has some dinner left? I'm starved." Jack said as he held the door open for Rose.

"Yes, that sounds lovely Jack." Rose smiled as she stepped into the dark reception area.

Jack walked to the desk and rang the bell, causing a flustered Mrs Baxter to appear from the back room.

"Are you alright Mrs Baxter?" Jack asked, concerned.

"Ah yes son, I'm fine. I've just had a very unpleasant visit from a very nasty man but nothing to worry about." She told him, clearly shaking as she moved things around her desk.

"What do you mean a nasty man? What did he want?" Jack queried.

Mrs Baxter took in a deep breath. "Well, he was looking for someone. I can't even remember now the name he used. A ridiculous name. De...something...bucket, oh I can't remember. He said that he was looking for her. She was a survivor on the Titanic. I told him I had plenty of people staying here who were on that ship but none by that name. Then he said I better not be lying and if he found out I was, he would be back. Horrible man."

"He certainly sounds it. Be sure to let some of us know if he appears again." Jack said.

"I will Mr Dawson, thank you. Are you kids alright anyway? Can I do something for you?" she asked.

"Well actually, we've been out most of the day and were just wondering if there was any leftovers from dinner?" Jack explained.

Mrs Baxter smiled. "I should be able to rustle you something up. Come on through to the front room and have a seat. Rose dear, are you alright? You don't look at all well."

Jack turned quickly to face her. He gasped as he realised how pale she had become. "Rose? Whats wrong?"

"I...I'll be alright. I just need to sit down." She said as she started staggering through to the lounge. Jack rushed to her side and walked her towards a waiting chair. She gripped onto his arm and allowed him to guide her. "Jack..." she whispered, turning to him just as they reached the chair. She looked up into his eyes before everything suddenly went black.


End file.
